Neleozu Helmes (Earth-004)
|Powers = From his training, he possesses multiple powers. His powers rival that of The Molecule Man and the Beyonder. With his powers, he could even control a small amount of cosmic entities. He does have a limit, he's just so powerful you can't notice it. * Spell casting: '''He can cast Powerful spells that could cause Dormammu to tremble. He could even erase some people from existence with a single word, "Erase." * '''Reality Manipulation: He could manipulate reality on a very high scale. He could teleport through dimensions and universes, control certain cosmic entities, destroy universes, alter gravity, summon high level threats with full control over them, and could even do things that the Marquis of Death couldn't even do. * Elemental Manipulation: He can manipulate elements such as Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Shadows, Lava, Burnt Matter, Metal, Dust Particles, Sand and Heat. * Energy Manipulation: He can manipulate energy on a scale that could overwhelm Apocalypse. * Size Manipulation: He could manipulate his own size. * Density manipulation: He can manipulate his own density. * Intangibility: He could basically phase through solid matter. * Mystic Attacks: He could create mystic heat waves, create mystic bolts, explode/implode items, conjure mystic weapons, use BFR(Battlefield removing), combust items, conjure items and could create aerial and ground attacks. * Chronokinesis: He can manipulate time on a scale high enough that he could go back to the destruction of the multiverse and creation of another multiverse. * '''Force Field Generation: '''He can create force fields that could protect him from supernovas. * '''Persuasion Immunity: '''He was shown to be immune to the persuading abilities of Ebony Maw. * '''Illusion Casting: '''He can cast extremely realistic illusions that feel and look too real. * '''Telepathy: '''His telepathy level is extremely high. He could read minds, erase minds, communicate telepathically through universes/dimensions, control thousands of people or animals at a time, make inanimate objects animate and Reanimate the dead by turning their minds back on * '''Longevity: '''He has eternal youth and stopped aging when he turned 30. * '''Necromancy: '''He knows very dark necromancy spells. Showing that he could reanimate the dead, turn gods to stone, manipulate matter and molecules, create undead based weapons and could even make a army of zombies and skeletons. * '''Time Travel: '''He could travel through time, going from the end of time, back to the beginning. * '''Absolute Incineration: '''He has the ability to absolutely just incinerate things to nothing. * '''Absolute Freezing: '''He could absolutely freeze things, freezing every molecule in the thing or person. * '''Flight: '''He could fly at very high speeds. * '''Astral Projection: '''He could create astral projections of himself, basically creating astral clones. * '''Mind Games: '''He has the ability to play mind games. These mind games basically distort the minds of others to make them see things that aren't really happening and if they end up dying in the illusion they will die in reality. He could even make thousands of people see the end of the world. * '''Transmutation: '''He could transmute matter on a cosmic scale, allowing him to basically change the molecular structure of something. * '''Disease/Toxin Immunity: '''He is immune to all diseases and toxins. * '''Banishment: '''He could banish anything to anywhere, whether it be Hell, another dimension, a maze or even the omega box. * '''Telekinesis: '''He can use telekinesis on a very high scale, he could separate universes. It was also revealed that he has died before once, so this points to him having the power of Self-Resurrection. |Abilities = '''Expert in the Occult: '''He knows everything about cult things. He knows how to perform every ritual and every fact. '''Genius Intelligence: '''He has Super-Genius Intelligence. He could rewrite the Equation that could bring existence to an end and the equation that could bring existence back. '''Spells and Phrases: '''He can use multiple spells and phrases. |Strength = Class 85 |Weaknesses = '''Mental Stability: '''From everything he did, he is mentally unstable, hearing the voices of everyone The Marquis of Death killed. His magic also doesn't work against some science based opponents, but he can still use other powers that don't involve him using magic. |Equipment = Blade of Sol, Mystic weapons |Transportation = Flight, Teleportation |Weapons = Blade of Sol: He can use this sword that is capable of melting a gram of Uru. |Trivia = * He doesn't really understand why social media exists, he also doesn't get emoticons or slang. However, he did have a Myspace account. * When he was 25, he started playing Magic: The Gathering. * He was also into Yu-Gi-Oh. * Altered face was inspired by Obito without his mask. * He is of Gorre Decent. |EditorialNames = Neleozu, All in One }} Category:Magicians Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Sorcery Category:Super Smart Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Necromancy Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Created by ComicUniverseNerd101 Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Blade Wielders Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Force Field Generation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Density Shifting Category:Asexual Characters Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Pseudo-Original Characters